The present invention relates to a vehicle seat with a seat part and a backrest, the backrest having a first axis of rotation, and the backrest being rotatable by the first axis of rotation through at least 90° about the first axis of rotation from a normal position into a loading position.
Similar devices are known in general. For example, the publication U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,319 A describes an armrest which can be adjusted between a folded-in and an unfolded position. In this case, the movement of the armrest is controlled by a component. However, the disadvantage of the device is that the armrest is merely part of a backrest and cannot itself take over the function of a fold-down vehicle seat if the need arises.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a vehicle seat which can also be used as an armrest and which does not have the defects of the devices known from the prior art, and is also easy to operate, robust and cost-effective to produce.